


Sharp Dressed Man

by dreamofhope



Series: Written In The Stars Extras [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Genital Piercing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofhope/pseuds/dreamofhope
Summary: Lord Daffy helps Alerick fulfill a fantasy.





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> In the comment section of WitS, Gayinapastlife expressed a desire to see Alerick dressed as a courtier in order to see (in a small way) what Louis goes through. It's funny because I was considering writing a chapter 13 deleted scene where Alerick gives Louis a bj in an attempt to outdo Lord Taffy. I felt bad about the lack of smut in that chapter lol but I've been struggling with it so have this instead! Thanks for the idea!

Lord Daffy listens carefully as Alerick makes his request.

"Leave it to me," Lord Daffy says with a wink and a shake of his hips ruffling his daffodil yellow petticoats prettily. Lord Daffy's legs are long and encased in bright yellow suede boots and… Alerick jerks his eyes away, face coloring.

"I'll be asking for some help, alright?"

"Just not, Lord Remy, please," Alerick says hurriedly; stomach sinking at the mere thought of it.

"Are you sure? He has a good mind for details," Lord Daffy says, but his tone is teasing, "How about Berry and Candy?"

Alerick sags in relief, "That'd be fine."

"I'll send you a message when it's ready." Lord Daffy says and lightly taps Alerick on the chin with his fan having to rise up on tip toe to do so. (Alerick judges Lord Daffy was aiming for his nose but is not tall enough to manage it).

Alerick smiles his thanks and hurries back to his duties.

Alerick is eaten up with curiosity at what Lord Daffy and his cousins have come up with. Then nothing happens for a week. He's beginning to worry Lord Daffy's forgotten all about him when a page boy approaches him.

"This is for you, sir," the lad bows and hands over a note. It's scented and written on pale yellow paper and sealed with yellow wax stamped with a daffodil. It looks like a billet-doux and Alerick hides it in his doublet not a second too soon as the Prince catches his eye. He frowns thoughtfully at Alerick and Alerick quickly wipes the guilty expression from his face. Alerick smiles genuinely happy as always to see the Prince. This seems to please the Prince and with an answering smile and a wink he walks away to speak to Lord Armaud.

*

Alerick knocks on the entrance door to the harem and a servant ushers him inside. He gawps as he takes in the lavish furnishings. There's gold trim and silver gild on everything including the furniture. It's ostentatious overkill; even more so than Louis' apartments. Some of the statues and paintings depict naked people engaging in sexual acts. He regards them more closely and blushes as he realizes many are of the Xenali. Lord Berry and Kitty in particular are displayed in a most interesting configuration. He averts his eyes and hurries after the servant.

The servant bows him through a yellow door painted with daffodils to where Lord Daffy chambers must lie.

Lords Daffy, Berry and Candy are seated on pale yellow velvet chairs in full court attire. Their usual long curly wigs, short skirts and thigh high boots. As always they are covered in jewels.

Alerick bows to Lord Daffy who smiles welcomingly at Alerick, "Oh good you're here."

Alerick bows to Lords Berry and Candy whose eyes gleam a bit frighteningly as they contemplate him. He has some trouble meeting Lord Berry's eyes.

Alerick sees a pile of boxes; they're all marked with the insignias of the most expensive merchants in the city.

"You've spent too much money," he says worriedly.

"Nonsense," Lord Daffy says, "You're worth every penny."

"We spend more than this on just one ball gown," Lord Berry chimes in as he tosses his glossy red curls over his shoulder. Alerick remembers their tete a tete which had ended very well for Alerick. The sight of a jealous Prince having led him to a most happy conclusion; though he'd scarcely envisioned it at the time.

Lord Daffy selects the largest box and opens it with a flourish. He unfolds the tissue paper and holds up a pair of black leather pants with silver studs down the fly.

Alerick pales then colors, "I don't think I could wear that."

"Indeed you can," Lord Daffy protests.

"Indeed you must," Lord Berry insists.

Lord Candy simply smiles toothily.

"Louis will adore you in this," Lord Daffy says, earnestly.

"Really?" Alerick says, hopefully, ready to be convinced.

"Oh yes we promise," Lord Berry assures him.

"This is so much fun, dressing someone other than ourselves and each other," Lord Candy says happily.

"Yes, a challenge, cousin," Lord Berry agrees.

"A delightful challenge," Lord Candy replies.

There's a screen in one corner that's clearly meant for him to dress behind so as to thoughtfully preserve his modesty. The only problem: it's Xenali sized and only covers Alerick from the waist down.

"Um, do you have somewhere else I could change?" Alerick says, nervously.

"No, we don't. Sorry," Lord Candy tells him without a shred of regret in his voice.

"Come on silly, go on," Lord Daffy says, "We'll hand everything over."

Alerick complies feeling very self-conscious as the three Xenali watch him closely.

"I think these trousers are too small," Alerick says, as he struggles to put them on; they ride low on his hips.

"Well, you must come out and let us see them," says, Lord Daffy, "How else will we be able to judge for ourselves?"

Alerick reluctantly complies.

"Yes," Lord Berry says with a gleam in his eyes, "Now turn around. We need to see every angle."

"What do you think, cousins?" Lord Daffy says.

"I think we need to see it again, one more time, slowly," Lord Candy says.

"Let's check the fit; see if you can bend over in them," adds Lord Berry.

He does so until finally they seem to approve.

"They're perfect," Lord Daffy purrs. Lords Barry and Candy nod their heads in agreement.

Next Lord Daffy hands over a white silk shirt with large black onyx buttons. It's low cut and opens almost to his nipples. "It's missing some buttons," he says tugging at the shirt trying to close it. "I'm not sure it's right for me."

"Worry not, dear boy. This shirt is all the rage here in the capital," Lord Daffy says with conviction.

This isn't exactly what he'd pictured when asking for help in dressing to impress Louis. Something better than his uniform or the simple pants and shirts he wears when not on duty. Maybe an embroidered waistcoat he'd thought and a more fashionable hat.

Lord Daffy turns serious, "I swear to you, Louis will love you in this."

Alerick smiles back reassured. The boots he's given are relatively plain with only a large silver buckle. The heels aren't too high he notes to his relief.

Lord Daffy reads his expression and agrees, "You're already tall enough."

"Now sit down we must apply some light cosmetics."

Alerick gingerly sits down upon the fragile looking chair. It creaks warningly. Lord Daffy says with dismay, "Maybe you should sit on the floor?"

Alerick hastily complies sitting cross legged which isn't easy to do in the trousers. Lord Daffy outlines Alerick's eyes with a shimmery dark paint. He applies another type on Alerick's eyelashes with a tiny brush. It feels very strange. Alerick blinks not particularly liking the sticky feeling.

While Lord Daffy works on Alerick's face Lord Berry runs his fingers through Alerick's hair coating it with a sweet smelling pomade. Lord Berry combs and fusses with Alerick's hair until he makes a soft pleased sound signaling it's arranged to his liking.

"Almost done," Lord Daffy says as he places something at the corner of Alerick's mouth.

Alerick attempts to climb to his feet having some difficulty. Lords Daffy, Berry and Candy do their best to help him, straining with the effort and between the four of them finally manage it.

Lord Daffy takes Alerick by the arm to stand in front of the full length mirror. All three Xenali watch him expectantly.

Alerick stares at himself. He looks so different so…exotic. Alerick hardly recognizes this person. The paint makes his eyes appear darker, brighter. A heart-shaped beauty patch draws attention to his mouth. His hair has a glossy sheen to it and is artfully styled; Lord Berry has coaxed some curl into it; making it wavy in the front. A black velvet ribbon's tied around his queue. The clothes are well… sexy,  _he_  feels sexy.

"Well?" Lord Daffy demands.

"I… I love it," Alerick tells him rather dazedly.

Lords Daffy, Berry and Candy clap their hands and squeal in delight.

"Oh cousins, what a good job we did!" Lord Daffy says excitedly.

"He's gorgeous," Lord Candy agrees as Alerick blushes.

"Now come with us they say pushing him towards the wall where as he suspects is another entrance to a hidden passage. He's proven correct and they lead him down it until he recognizes where he is.

"I can take it from here. I can't thank you all enough," Alerick says, sincerely.

"Oh, the pleasure was all ours believe me," Lord Berry tells him with a sultry smile.

They wave him off and depart in a cloud of flower scented parfum and Alerick makes his way down the corridor and exits through Louis' closet. Alerick decides to arrange himself decoratively on top of Louis' bed.

When Louis enters the room not long after, he comes to a stop surprised to see Alerick there. His eyes widen then he smiles delightedly. "Well this is a nice way to end the day."

Alerick blushes; it's exciting to see the desire in Louis eyes. "Who can this beautiful hunk of man be? It may take me several months to figure out this mystery."

Alerick throws a pillow at him; Louis easily ducks it.

"Well stand up, let's see it," Louis circles him slowly. "I told you tighter trousers would be better."

"I remember," Alerick replies with heat in his voice.

"Who helped you with this?"

After Alerick explains Louis says testily, "They deserve a reward, though undoubtedly they enjoyed every minute of it."

Alerick's getting hard preening under Louis' attention and show of jealousy. The trousers are becoming impossibly tighter. He's beginning to fear his circulation will be cut off soon. He complains and Louis says, "Beauty is pain, my sweet."

"Are you going to do anything besides look?" Alerick asks though he's loving every minute of Louis' scrutiny.

"Quiet. I'm enjoying the view," Louis says with a roguish grin. "Why should I be the one always dressed to please?"

"That's why I did this," Alerick explains.

"I know," Louis says fondly, "You're a thoughtful lad."

Alerick's heart races with excitement as Louis slips off his shoes kicking them to the side. Louis walks over to his nightstand, retrieves the much loved vial of oil and tosses it onto the bed.

"Boots off," Louis orders. Alerick has never removed them so fast in his life. "Now lie back on the bed."

Louis settles on top of Alerick's thighs and runs his hand over the bulge in Alerick's trousers. Alerick groans; hips circling, seeking more friction and Louis squeezes him gently. Louis moves his hand away, but before Alerick can feel his loss Louis scoots down Alerick's body and begins mouthing at Alerick's erection.

Alerick moans loudly as Louis laps at Alerick through the leather from his balls to the tip of his cock over and over until Alerick's begging, tugging at the buttons of his trousers.

Louis opens each one painfully slow kissing each exposed part of Alerick's erection from the crown all the way down his length as Alerick shudders. Louis then expertly shucks the trousers from Alerick's body. Alerick breathes deeply in relief.

Louis returns to lapping up the seam between Alerick's sac, lightly sucking on each of his stones. It feels incredible, but Alerick's cock is twitching desperately, droplets of pearl leaking from the tip. Louis drags his tongue up Alerick's stones to the crown of Alerick's cock, tonguing at the sensitive spot just underneath before moving on to suckle at the head. Alerick feels he's going mad, but then Louis takes it up a notch by slipping his tongue between the foreskin and the crown of Alerick's cock swiping agonizingly slow round and round and Alerick discovers that was nothing compared to this new sensation.

Alerick's shamelessly begging now and Louis obliges sucking him down to the root. Alerick bucks his hips helplessly. Louis rides it out and places his arm over Alerick's hips holding him down; he's surprisingly strong. Louis' head bobs up and down on Alerick's cock tongue rippling around it as Alerick cries out. Then on the next down stroke Louis opens his throat and swallows Alerick's cock all the way down. Louis' throat muscles contract as he slowly moves his mouth up until the crown almost breaches his lips then all the way down until Alerick's cock is once again lodged snugly in Louis' throat. It's too much for Alerick and with a long cry of pleasure he spends. Louis drinks down every drop.

Louis sits up wiping his mouth with his hand, "Hmm, delicious," he says with a wide smile.

This sight rallies Alerick quicker than he would have expected and he yanks Louis onto his lap wincing as Louis is dragged over his spent cock.

"Careful," Louis admonishes, "I need you in good health." He straddles Alerick's thighs carefully.

Alerick wraps a hand around Louis' neck pulling him down for a kiss; licking the taste of himself from Louis' mouth. They break apart and Alerick tugs at Louis' dress drawing it over his head. There isn't much to it and the dress easily clears Louis' wig.

Alerick reaches for Louis' under linens eager to remove them.

"No, do it slowly. Tease me," Louis' breathing quickens; his eyes half lidded as Alerick traces the outline of Louis' cock through the silk. Louis bites his lip and arches forward pressing harder into Alerick's hand.

"Like that?"

"Yes."

"Is it good?" Alerick asks though the answer seems clear; he needs to hear he's pleasing Louis.

"Yes," Louis repeats as he arches his back the long line of his throat exposed. Alerick tells him, "You're beautiful, so beautiful."

"As are you," Louis says as he rolls the waistband of his underwear down and tucks it under his stones.

One of Alerick's hands slips down to cup Louis' bottom; the other returns to the juncture of Louis' slim thighs. Alerick's fingers circle the crown of Louis' cock playing with the piercing there. Louis jolts and moans low in his throat. Alerick stays there a moment longer then trails his fingers down Louis' length teasingly as requested as Louis twists above him in pleasure. Alerick reaches for the oil, pours some in his hand and returns to touching Louis. 

Louis' breath hitches, "Yes-s," he slurs as if drunk.

It takes Alerick's breath away watching Louis fall to pieces because of him. The Prince wants  _him_ _!_ A poor soldier from the South; sometimes he can scarcely believe it himself. Louis'  breath is coming harder, he tugs impatiently at his under linens,"I... t-take these off." Alerick happily helps him with this endeavor.

Alerick’s now free to cup and squeeze Louis’ bare bottom to his heart’s content. Louis gasps and rolls his hips; his bottom rocks against Alerick's cock which is swelling rapidly. As it hardens it eagerly presses into cleft of Louis’ firm bottom rubbing between the cheeks. Alerick groans and pulls them apart slipping an oil slicked finger inside. He's barely started stretching Louis when Louis says, frantically,“Ah, the oil, give me.. ah,” Alerick scrabbles for it, practically slapping it into Louis’ hand. Louis coats Alerick's cock stroking him to full hardness and it's only that Alerick's so recently gained completion that he doesn't spend again. For that he is most grateful.

Louis grasps Alerick cock by the base to steady it and sinks down upon it. "Oh," he gasps as he's fully seated then and begins rolling his hips again. Alerick's hands settle on Louis' waist as Alerick meets Louis halfway with a thrust of his own. Alerick likes this position very much. While still being able to see himself thrusting in and out of Louis' heat, he can watch Louis' beautiful face. It is a glorious sight: Louis riding his cock, his enjoyment clear, eyes closed almost in his own world. 

Louis braces his hands on Alerick's shoulders and Alerick's hands slide up to his chest circling Louis' nipples with his thumbs, brushing against the tiny hoop piercings. Louis moans loudly and shifts, spreading his legs wider and takes Alerick's cock deeper inside.

“Ah, ah,” Louis cries out, “touch me."

Alerick promptly takes Louis' length in hand. Alerick’s thumb brushes against the piercing through the crown of Louis’ cock on every stroke; Louis thrusts hard through Alerick’s fist all while making the cutest growling sounds Alerick's ever heard.

Louis hips begin to stutter, he's close; his body stiffens for a moment and with a gasp Louis comes all over Alerick's hand and stomach. Louis' eyes open and slowly focus on Alerick while never stopping the motion of his hips. As they gaze into each other’s eyes Alerick spends for the second time that night.

Louis collapses onto Alerick's chest and they lie together for a while breathing against each other's neck as Alerick strokes Louis' back.

"Thank you for this gift," Louis whispers into Alerick's ear.

*

"Well how did things go?" Lord Daffy asks when next he sees Alerick. He nods sagely at the huge grin on Alerick's face. "Excellent."

"I can't thank you enough. Truly."

"Anytime," Lord Daffy says with complete sincerity, "Anytime."

 


End file.
